The established state of the art for a torque converter stator assembly includes a cast aluminum stator housing, a one-way clutch outer race, a one-way clutch inner race, engaging elements such as rollers or sprags between the outer race and inner race, and side plates or retainer plates to retain the one-way clutch in the assembly. Side plates, commonly made of cast aluminum or steel, are typically attached to the stator housing after the casting process and after the one-way clutch has been assembled.
The outer race is typically pressed into the aluminum housing but it may also be put into the aluminum during the casting process. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,655,875 and 5,431,536 show molded stator hubs with molded outer races. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,431,536 and 5,655,875 are hereby incorporated by reference herein.